My Everything
by CodeCracker3
Summary: Robert and Sophie have their week in Bruneshelli. But someone wants revenge on Langdon.   Robert/Sophie/OC
1. Chapter 1

Sophie Neveu looked out her airplane window as the plane slowly descended onto the runway of Florence Airport. She kept replaying the moment in her head when she and Robert had kissed. Does Robert still care about me? Sophie wondered. Maybe he was just caught up in the moment…we were both tired…"

Her thoughts ended as the plane touched down and came to a complete standstill. She grabbed her carry-on bag and rushed out to the airport with all the other passengers.

Squinting in the bright airport lights, Sophie looked around. She saw a two families hugging and making a fuss, business men making a last-minute deal, and an elderly couple making a call on a cell phone, among many. But she couldn't see Robert.

All of the sudden, someone wrapped a strong arm around Sophie and covered her eyes. She began to yelp and struggle until she heard,

"I've missed you so much, Princess."

Sophie whirled around, "Robert!" she cried.

Robert, with a big grin on his face, enveloped Sophie in a giant hug. Sophie closed her eyes, all her anxieties fading away. They both were so lost in the moment; they didn't even realize how many people were staring.

When their hug finally broke, Robert looked at Sophie with joy in his eyes. "Sophie! You have no idea how much I've missed you! It seems like years, not a month since I've seen you last."

Sophie beamed, so happy he felt the same way. "I missed you a ton too, Robert."

Robert took her hand and began to walk. "The hotel sent a limo for us; we probably shouldn't keep the driver waiting."

"Robert, a limo!"

He laughed. "Don't get used to it too much, Princess. The hotel is paying for it."

Sophie smiled as she kept up with Robert's steady gait. Robert caught her eye and smiled. He brought her closer. "I've missed you so much, Sophie." He whispered, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

A young man was watching the couple from a distance. He was hidden; no one saw him. He noted, with much distaste, that the man the woman was hugging was Robert Langdon.

This young man's name was Adrian, and he had shaggy blond hair and very dark brown eyes, almost black. He had been called to serve a man called Janus years ago; an apprentice under his father, who was often known as the Hassassin.

But that man, Robert Langdon, had killed his father, when he was called to do a favor for the Illuminati. The Hassassin had told Adrian what he would have to do in case anything went wrong.

Now he was dead.

And Adrian wanted revenge.

It had taken Adrian almost a year to conjure up all information about Robert Langdon. Adrian knew all about the Vatican scandal that he was involved in. He was convinced that Robert Langdon knew too much. And that would have to change.

His father had been serving Janus, a person supposedly who knew much about the Catholic Church, its struggles, and the Illuminati. Adrian had done all he could to contact this Janus, but he could never find anything.

Langdon and his lady friend were now heading his way. Adrian fingered his gun that was hidden inside his pocket, but quickly dismissed the thought. The airport is too busy…too many witnesses.

Without another thought, he slipped back into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! Sorry, didn't mention this before, but don't any characters, only Adrian. PLEASE rate and review! (=**

Robert opened the door for Sophie, "My lady," he joked, bowing at the waist.

Sophie rolled her eyes and laughed at Robert's comment as she slid into the limo. Robert gave the bags to the driver and soon they were on the way to the Bruneschelli.

As Sophie looked out of the windows, Robert gazed at her. He couldn't believe that someone so smart, sophisticated, caring, kind, and yes, beautiful, could even want to be with him. Robert had been thinking about this trip ever since he (painfully!) left Sophie with her newly-found grandmother and brother. He wanted this to be the best week for Sophie, because he didn't know if he would ever see her again.

Sophie turned around, and caught Robert staring. "What?" she asked.

Robert blushed and coughed. "I'm just glad you decided to come."

Sophie smiled, and scooted closer to Robert. "I'm glad you invited me," she said taking his hand into hers.

Robert smiled. "I only have one day for the lecture, but the rest of the week is to our use. What would you like to do this week, Sophie?"

"I don't know, Robert. I've never been to Italy before."

"You haven't? Well then, my princess, I promise you that you'll have the best time of your life."

Sophie smiled and put her head on his shoulder. "Oh Robert, I don't want you to visit places you've already been. I want this to be a great trip for you too."

"I'm with you. I couldn't ask for anything more."

Sophie was touched by the sweet comment. Before she could think of a reply, the limo stopped. They had arrived at the Bruneschelli.

Robert strode up to the manager's desk. "I'm Professor Langdon, and I'm doing a presentation here."

The manager stumbled over the desk chair legs as he stood up to greet him. "Professor Langdon! I…I am honored to have you stay here. I have been reading your book." He held up an Italian copy of The Secrets of the Sacred Feminine. "Truly riveting. Cannot wait to see what else you have in store for us."

"I will take you to your suite know. Please follow." The manager, whose name tag read Aberto, moved into the elevator and mentioned for them to step in as well.

Robert reluctantly fallowed, with Sophie at his heels. When the elevator door closed, Sophie noticed Robert tense up. She slid her hand up to his shoulder and gave him a brief rub. Robert looked at her gratefully, and smiled.

"Here we are," Aberto said as they reached the top floor. He went down the hall and opened the door. "I hope you enjoy your stay here." And with that, he left Langdon and Sophie to explore the suite.

"This place is huge!" Sophie cried.

Robert nodded in agreement. There was a bedroom with a humongous bed, a living room/dining room, and, best of all, a porch that overlooked the beautiful sea.

Sophie strode over to the porch's railing and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, so happy to be there in the moment. Robert came over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her a tight squeeze.

They stood there for a long time, happy to be in each other's presence. How Sophie wished that she could stay like this forever.

Robert kissed her cheek. She looked up at him and said, "What was that for?"

"I just missed you that's all," he said, kissing her again. Sophie smiled contentedly. This truly was going to be the best time of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the day, Princess?" Robert asked. Sophie shrugged her shoulders. " I don't know, maybe just walk around in the streets for a bit, you know, get a real feel for Italy."

"Sounds good to me," Robert said and together, they set off to explore.

After window shopping for about an hour, Robert looked at his watch. It was about 7:45. "Sophie, darling, would you like to stop somewhere for dinner?"

"How about that little café over there? It's not too crowded, and looks romantic." Sophie replied.

So the couple walked over to the little restaurant and was quickly seated. They looked at the menus, and to Sophie's horror, it was all in Italian.

"Robert?" she said sheepishly. "I don't know much Italian."

"Not to worry, Princess. I know enough to get us by."

Robert flagged a waiter, ready to order.

Sitting a table away and hiding behind a menu was Adrian. He scowled as he watched Robert talk to his companion. How he hated to see happiness in this man's eyes, when he had killed his father!

But soon his happiness will die along with his soul. Adrian mused. He will feel pain like how I did when I realized my father was gone forever.

Adrian could tell that Robert cared for this woman very much. And his instincts told him that he would give anything up for her.

Even if it meant his life.

"Avremo l'insalata e una pizza piccola, per favore," Robert said, ordering a small pizza and salad for the both of them. The waiter nodded, filled their glasses with wine, and left to fetch their food.

"So Robert, how have you been?" Sophie asked.

Robert smiled and tilted his head. "I've been well, gathering my material for the next book. But basically, missing you the entire time."

Sophie gave him a friendly shove. "Oh come now, I'm sure you've somehow gone on without me."

"It was hard, Sophie. I mean it. It hurt when you weren't near me." Robert's face turned serious. "Sophie, I've been thinking…what are we going to do? After this, I mean."

"We could meet from time-to-time," Sophie suggested half-heartedly.

Robert shook his head. "Sophie, maybe, I mean, if you want to…"

He was interrupted by the waiter putting the food on the table.

"Mm…looks delicious," said Sophie. The she noticed the salad. "Oh, Robert. I can't have the salad. I'm allergic to nuts." She pointed to the finely chopped nuts that topped it.

"Not to worry, my dear, I'll order a new one." He ordered a new one—without the nuts—and the waiter took off with the old dish of salad.

Adrian perked up when he heard the woman speak.

One way to get to your enemies is by hurting the ones they love.

Slowly, silently, Adrian went over to the bowl of salad. He shook it, causing all the nuts to fall to the middle or the bottom, well hidden from view. He watched the waiter take it, thinking it was a new dish After that, he took off, satisfied about what he had done.


	4. Chapter 4

"Qui si sono," the waiter said, serving both Robert and Sophie.

After the waiter left, Sophie put her hand over Robert's. "Robert, what were you going to say? You know…before the waiter came."

Robert blushed. "Well, Sophie, I'm not sure, but, would you like to come live with me?"

Sophie's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"I mean, you don't have to!" Robert quickly said. "You could visit me once, then I'll come to France and see you." He then mumbled something inaudible after that.

"Robert? Did you say anything else?"

"I said…even if you want to continue this relationship."

Sophie was shocked. "Robert! How could you even think I wouldn't want to have you with me?"

Robert gave a weary smile. "Sophie, you're beautiful, intelligent, caring, resourceful, and very compassionate. Why would you ever want this?"

Sophie, touched by his kind words, said in a soft voice. "Robert, how could I not? Back in France, when I had no one to turn to, you were there! A total stranger, risking his own life for mine! You're incredibly brilliant, kind, protective, and yes, handsome."

Her green eyes reached Robert's blue ones. "And most importantly, Robert, you're my knight in shining armor."

"So is that a yes, then?" Robert asked.

Sophie smiled. "In every language."

The couple, satisfied with the results of the conversation, began to eat the food. Robert started with the pizza, while Sophie took a bit of the salad.

After a little while, Sophie felt a bit strange. Her stomach churned, and she was sweating and shivering at the same time. But she was having such a good time with Robert that she didn't want to tell him that something was wrong.

Robert looked at Sophie, who offered a weak smile in return. He was about to go back to his food when he saw her hand shaking.

"Princess, are you alright? Sophie?"

Sophie shook her head, and began to tremble more violently. Robert tossed more than enough money to cover the bill on the table, and began to help Sophie out of her chair.

"Let's go," he whispered. A pale Sophie began to get out of her chair, when her legs almost gave out on her.

Robert, getting steadily worried, picked her up, bridal style, and started to run back to the hotel. (Which was only a block away.)

He burst through the doors, with Sophie coughing in his arms. "I'm going to need you to call a doctor!" He bellowed to the manager. "Then send the doctor to our room!"

The manager was on it right away and promised the swiftest results.

Robert sprinted into the elevator, not even thinking about his phobia.

"Robert, put me down," Sophie wheezed. "I can walk, it'll be fine." Gently, Robert lowered her, and she stood next to Robert, leaning on him the entire ride up.

Robert opened the door for Sophie, as he guided her onto the bed. "I'll be back," he promised, going into the other room to phone the manager.

When he came back, Sophie was not there. "Sophie?" he called. Then he heard a sound coming from the bathroom. He knocked, but when no response came, he just walked right in.

Sophie was slumped over the toilet bowl, getting sick. She looked just miserable. Robert knelt down next to her. "It'll be okay, the doctor's on his way up,"

She merely nodded, turning back to the toilet as she got sick again.

"Well, it was a mild allergic reaction. You said you are allergic to nuts, ma'am?" the doctor asked. Sophie nodded.

"I know it may seem like a big deal, but in reality, if you haven't had the food in a while, it seems worse than it actually is. I'll give you some medicine, here's my cell number. Reach me at any time. If it worsens or you have questions, do not hesitate to ask me."

Robert thanked him and led him to the door. "Make sure she has plenty of fluids. And…sir?"

"Yes?"

"Make sure she gets plenty of sleep tonight." The doctor said suggestively.

"Of course. Thank you Doctor."


	5. Chapter 5

Robert crept back into the suite; Sophie was lying on the bed, half-asleep already. Robert sat back down next her. She didn't open her eyes.

"Sophie are you alright? Darling?" She nodded and leaned back on him. Soon her breathing became soft and regular, and Langdon knew she had fallen asleep.

Robert put his arms around her, slowly massaging her back. "My dear, dear, Princess." He whispered. "My beautiful Sophie." He felt silly, but he began to tear up, thinking about how lucky he was to have her with him.

His final thing he said before he fell asleep was, "I'm really falling for you, my precious princess."

Sophie woke up, with a pounding headache and a weird taste in her mouth. She looked around trying to remember what had happened last night. Everything came rushing back on her as she looked at her clothes, the room, and well, the smell.

This is so embarrassing! Sophie thought. She looked over at Robert, who was sleeping with a peaceful expression on his face, on arm across her stomach, the other on her back. She gently planted a kiss on his forehead, careful not to wake him.

Still feeling a bit tired, Sophie felt herself fall back into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Robert awoke at about 11:30 am, feeling drowsy. He smiled when he saw Sophie sleeping peacefully in his arms. Slowly, carefully, he lifted her off of him and onto the bed. Luckily, she didn't stir a bit. He lifted the covers over her and looked around the room. It was messy—and it smelled awful. Robert sighed. He had a lot of work to do before Sophie woke up.

Sophie awakened from her sleep. She rolled over on her stomach, grabbing the clock that was on the nightstand. 1:45? IN the afternoon? She thought, not believing how long she slept. Sophie looked around for Robert, but he wasn't there.

She got up from bed, tied a robe around her waist, and went into the bathroom, expecting the worse. But much to her surprise, it was clean. Shrugging her shoulders, she began to ready herself for the remaining of the day.

As she was washing her face, she heard, "Sophie? Princess?"

"Robert!" she yelped, flinging open the bathroom door, and smiling.

Robert looked happily at her and set some items that were in his arms down. . "My, my, you seem to be better already," he said as he lifted her up and twirled her around the room.

When he put her down, Sophie said, "How did the room get clean so fast?"

Jokingly, Robert bowed. "I live to serve, malady." He gave her a bundle of white roses.

"They're lovely!" Sophie exclaimed. She took one single rose and tucked it behind her ear.

Robert smiled. "When I saw them, I thought of you, and I just HAD to get them. After all," he began, pulling her close to whisper in her ear. "The secret lies beneath the rose." He quoted an ancient line about the Rose Line.

Sophie took the roses and saw, taped onto the wrappings, was two slips of paper. She pulled them out, and saw they were theater tickets.

"Robert, a play?"

"Yep, It starts at seven."

Sophie's face dropped. "But I don't have anything decent to wear."

"Neither do I, Sophie, so why don't we go shopping? I could use some new clothes."

Soon after, the happy couple began strolling along, enjoying each other's company.

Robert stopped in front of a fancy store. "Sophie how about here?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Oh no, Robert, looks too expensive."

"Sophie, please, let me worry about that, not you." He held the door open for her.

Once inside, Sophie asked if she could shop alone, just this once. "I want you to be surprised," she said, her green eyes begging to say yes.

And she knew Robert couldn't say no. So Robert headed towards the men's department while Sophie began to scope the dresses.

After Robert had found a suitable outfit, he passed by the jewelry section. He saw an exquisite emerald necklace, the jewel on a small silver setting.

He quickly got a clerk to tell him the price. It was a small fortune, but compared to Sophie, it was nothing. Robert asked him to inscribe something on the back, paid, and slipped it into his pocket.

Sophie was just putting the dress back into the box when Robert arrived. Like a perfect gentleman, he paid, carried the bags, and opened the doors for Sophie on his way out.

As they walked, Sophie smiled and put her head on Robert's shoulder. She never wanted this to end.


	7. Chapter 7

Hours later…

Sophie stood nervously in front of the bathroom mirror until she heard, "Sophie, are you ready to go, darling?"

She took a deep breath, and stepped out.

Robert's eyes widened as he saw her. "Sophie…" he breathed.

Sophie's dress was black and sleeveless, and just barley went to her knees. It fit so well; it could have been specifically designed for her. She had matching black heels, and just a splash of perfume on. Her hair fell onto her shoulders perfectly. To Robert, she was a vision of beauty.

He commented about how he loved her perfume, she smiled. "It's rose scented." She added alluringly, "Because you and I both know, that the secret lies beneath the rose." She then looked at Robert.

"Robert you look fantastic!" Sophie exclaimed. He just had a simple tuxedo on, but it made him look ten times as handsome as before. His blue eyes met hers and they both smiled.

"Robert, could you just help me fasten the top of my dress, please?" He stood up and did as he was told. Sophie was about to step away, but she felt a pressing weight around her neck.

"What…" she began, but her breath was taken away. An emerald necklace! "Oh, Robert," she said, trying not to cry at the sweet gesture.

Robert brushed back her hair as he wiped away a runaway tear. He kissed her tenderly.

Sophie, with watery eyes, looked at him gratefully. Robert put his strong arm across her waist and opened the door for her.

When they got home, they were both exhausted. Both of them changed into sleeping clothes, and Sophie went over to Robert. "Thank you for a wonderful evening, Robert."

"Anything for you, my princess." Sophie laid down on the bed, and whispered, "Come by me Robert,"

Slowly, Robert lay down next to her. He held her, sighing in content. "Sophie?" he said quietly.

"Hm?" she said, trying not to fall asleep.

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "I love you,"

Tears sprung into Sophie's eyes as she heard the words escape from his mouth.

Robert was concerned as he saw tears make tracks down Sophie's cheek. "Sophie? Are you alright? Did I say anything wrong?"

Sophie turned to face him. He was sitting above her, worried.

"No," she said, propping herself up on her elbows. "No, I've never heard anybody else say that, besides my grandparents."

"Oh Robert," Sophie whispered, throwing her arms around Robert's neck, "I love you too."

With that Robert drew her up by him, kissing her lips. Sophie, fully awake now, responded immediately to his touch. Both were so entranced by each other, the world could've stopped for all they could've known.


	8. Chapter 8

Sophie woke up with her arms around Robert. Sunlight streamed through the curtains and she stretched, remembering the night the two had together.

As hard as it was, Sophie couldn't stop smiling. She always heard that love makes a person giddy, but she had thought that was rubbish. But all of that was changed now.

She turned toward Robert, who was still sound asleep. Leaning over, she kissed his forehead, like he had done so many times before.

Robert awoke and saw Sophie's face next to his. "Good morning," He yawned and sat up on bed.

"Last night was enjoyable, was it not?" Sophie asked, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Oh yes it was." Robert added, "That play was amazing!" he teased.

"Robert!" She laughed and threw her pillow at him. He caught it with ease and laughed with her.

"Sophie, I have my lecture today, and it's in a couple hours. I know that you might not want to come…"

"I would love to come! Just let me get ready first."

Sophie, dressed in jeans, white shirt with a black vest, and yes, her necklace, looked around the hotel's meeting room. It was jammed pack with people. She was thrilled to see that Robert was a success.

When Robert entered, the room burst in applause. Many people waved their copies of his books around in the air.

Robert smiled, and soon gave his lecture. Sophie was enthralled-like the rest of his audience-about how interesting the Illuminati and other secret societies were.

Three hours of the lecture flew by. After it ended, many students swarmed Langdon, wanting him to autograph their books.

Sophie, seeing how she could not get through, decided to wait in the lobby. While she was walking around, a strong arm grasped her around her waist.

She laughed. "Oh, Robert, not this again." She grinned and turned her head.

Her smile immediately dropped.

Adrian's emotionless eyes stared back at her.

**Thank you for reading this far! Please, please review! I have more chapters to upload!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sophie opened her mouth to scream, but Adrian bent his head down to whisper in her ear. "I wouldn't do that if I was you," sticking a barrel of a pistol in her back.

She frantically looked around the plaza, for someone, ANYONE, to help her, but no one was there.

Sophie began to struggle fiercely, and her necklace fell off. She finally broke away from Adrian, but before she could get far, he roared, "STOP!"

She turned around.

Adrian held up an object that looked like a remote control. "There's a bomb in the same exact room your lover is in."

Sophie's eyes widened and she clenched her fists.

Adrian silently strode over to her. "You wouldn't want to be responsible for his death, now would you? Come with me, and don't cause any problems…"

"ROBERT!" Sophie screamed. She raced back toward the room is. A huge explosion sounded, and Sophie fell back and hit her head hard on the floor.

The last thing she remembered was Adrian smirking down at her.

Robert jerked his head up from an autograph signing. Was it him, or had he heard someone shouting his name?

All of a sudden, he heard a click, and catastrophe struck. Something exploded, and Robert was thrown back and crashed into a display case. Audience members screamed and tried to find a way out while Robert slowly became unconscious

Sophie woke up. Her head hurt like crazy, and her hands were tied behind her back with something. She tried to untie them, but whenever she moved, something pierced her skin. Barbed wire. Sophie gritted her teeth in disgust.

She was in a car, and she had no idea where she was going. That man who had captured her sat up the front.

"Who are you?" She demanded, trying not to sound scared.

"Someone who has watched you. I have seen you when you have never known. I knew your next move." His words baffled her. What could he possibly mean?

"Where's Robert?" She shakily asked.

"Hopefully, dead, but in other circumstances, he's lived through numerous occasions."

That statement caught Sophie off guard. "What?"

Adrian looked back at her with disbelief. "You don't know? About the Vatican you don't know?" He smirked again. "Apparently don't know your boyfriend as much as you would like to, eh?"

Robert opened his eyes. "Robert Langdon?" someone asked. The person came into focus. It was a police man.

"That's me," he said, rubbing his forehead.

"I hope you're alright. We're here to investigate. A bomb went off. Only some people were hurt, and the bomb was intentional. We were hoping that you could help us."

"I'm sorry, I don't know anything…" A thought struck Robert. "Sophie!"

"What?"

"My-my…girlfriend, Sophie, where is she?"

"I don't know, sir. What does she look like?"

"Well, she has dark brown hair, green eyes, petite—"

"Talks with a French accent? Was wearing a black vest over a white shirt with jeans?"

Robert looked up, surprised. "Yes, why?"

The policeman looked uncomfortable. "Sir, a spectator saw that woman being forced into a car. We think that was the bomb suspect that tried to kill you."

He took something out of his pocket. It was Sophie's necklace. "I'm sorry, sir. We are trying to track the car right now."

Robert felt crushed. Sophie…was in danger! It was like déjà vu. Robert felt adrenaline running through him, just like when Silas held Sophie to a knife.

"We have to find her!" Robert practically yelled.

"I know, sir, but…"

"We have too!"

Robert's phone buzzed. It was a number he didn't recognize. "Hello?"

"Hello Robert." A soft voice floated through the phone.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"You don't know me, but I know you. You killed my father about a year ago." Adrian said, on the other line.

Robert's mind flashed back to the Vatican and the Hassassin…

"Yes," Adrian said, seeming to read his mind. "And I want my revenge. Meet me at Castel Sant 'Angelo. And you better come alone."

"Oh, and someone wants to talk to you," there was a sound of struggle in the background.

"Robert?" Sophie whispered. "Robert, this man, he's going to kill you-"

A cry sounded and the line went dead.


	10. Chapter 10

"We have to get to Castel Sant 'Angelo!" Robert panicked, and the officer talked to the rest of his crew.

"We can get you there in about two-and-a-half hours, Mr. Langdon."

We c'mon then! We have to save Sophie!"

Sophie kicked, punched and tried shoving Adrian as he pulled her out of the car. "Let GO of me!" Sophie hissed as she kicked him in the groin.

Adrian winced, but didn't double over as Sophie had hoped.

It was getting dark. There were no other tourists around, and the sun was about to set. Adrian held the pistol against Sophie's waist.

He forced Sophie downwards. Sophie noticed angels guiding the way through tunnels and down more stairs.

Oh, Robert, where are you? She thought.

At the same time, Robert practically leaped out of the police car. "We have to hurry! Sophie's in danger!" he yelled.

Pushing old memories aside, Robert raced back into Castel Sant 'Angelo. The policemen at his heels, he shouted, "SOPHIE!"

Sophie jerked her head back. Robert's voiced boomed throughout the corridors of Castel Sant' Angelo. Adrian seemed almost nervous, but the expression was lost immediately.

"Your boyfriend was here a year ago," Adrian whispered in Sophie's ear. "With his friend, Vittoria Vetra…"

Sophie struggled, and tried to break free. But she was thinking to herself, why does this person keep talking about something at the Vatican? Who is this Vittoria Vetra?

"He killed my father a year ago." Adrian's eyes were wet. "And I need my revenge." He pushed the gun harder into Sophie.

"He has to come for you. I've seen the look he has when he looks at you. He has to come. And tonight my father will be avenged."

Sophie's hand drifted up to her neck, as if to touch her necklace. But she realized it was gone.

Robert ran fast, the policemen far behind him. He knew they were approaching the end of the tunnel soon. "SOPHIE!" he yelled.

Not far off, he heard, "ROBERT!" followed by a slap.


	11. Chapter 11

**So here's one of the last chapters! (= I have one more. Thank you to ThePassionateRose for the review! Please please take just a couple minutes and review! I would be extremly grateful!**

Robert finally entered the final chamber of Castel Sant' Angelo. He felt helpless as he saw Sophie with a gun held to her head.

"So here we are," Adrian said, voice echoing. "And all you have to do is make a decision."

"Let her go, she has nothing to do with this."

"YES SHE DOES! If she dies, that will cause you pain beyond imaginable. If you die, that will satisfy me. But whatever works."

"Don't you see?" Adrian eyes glimmered. "I have to do this. My father taught me that you must always have revenge, otherwise it dishonors you and your family. This is my way. You chose your path, and," he cocked his gun. "I have chosen mine."

"SO Mr. Langdon. Would you care to give your life for this beautiful maiden? Or will she sacrifice for you?"

"Are you willing to give up everything for her?"

Sophie looked terrified, eyes tearing up, realizing there was no way out. Either way, she knew, one would not see the other again.

"Robert, mon amour," she whispered.

"Are you willing to give up everything?"

"No." Robert said.

Adrian looked shocked. "What?"

"No."

Robert stepped forward. "I won't give up everything for her." He looked at Sophie lovingly. "She IS my everything."

Then all of chaos broke lose.

**Sorry for the really short chapter, but I'll update real soon! PLEASE R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

Robert launched himself toward Adrian, pushing Sophie out of the way as he collided with him. The gun sprang out of Adrian's hand and discharged, spitting bullets out and discharging.

The policemen ran through, taking over. They handcuffed Adrian's hands behind his back and said told him his rights.

Adrian looked straight into Langdon's eyes. "You haven't heard the last of me," he growled.

Robert ran to Sophie, and helped her off the ground. "Princess, are you alright?"

"Robert, relax I'm fine." Before she could say anything, he kissed her and held her tight.

"Robert?"

"I'm sorry," he said, not letting go. "But I can't bear the thought of losing you. I'm sorry, Sophie, it's like déjà vu."

"Robert," she said softly, her green eyes looking at him kindly. "Let's go."

**The Next Day**

"…and that's my story." Robert finished, putting his arm around Sophie as they walked along the sand on the beach

Sophie contemplated on what Robert had just said. "Oh, Robert…that must have been hard."

Robert nodded, forehead creasing.

"And now Vittoria Vetra…?"

"We lost touch Sophie. She remains a friend, and trust me, only a friend. I should've told you these things sooner."

"Robert, I have something to tell you too. I'm so sorry, but in all of the commotion yesterday, I lost the beautiful necklace you gave me. I'm so sorry—"

She was cut off when Robert brought out the emerald necklace and went behind her to fasten it.

"I got it back yesterday."

Sophie turned to face him and put her arms around him and smiled. "You're the best, you know that?"

Robert kissed her. "Did you look to see what it says?"

Sophie, confused, turned to see what the necklace said,

_To Sophie, my princess, my life, my everything,_

_All my love,_

_Robert._

Sophie, tears filling her green eyes, whispered, "Thank you."

"No princess, thank YOU for coming. This has been the happiest days of my life."

The couple looked around them. The sun was setting, and it was the most beautiful sunset any of them have ever seen, reflecting of the crystal waters.

Sophie sat down in the warm, white sand and pulled Robert down by her. She leaned into his arms. "Isn't that the most beautiful sight you've ever seen?"

Robert kissed her. "Second-most."

Both of them sat there for a while, not saying anything, enjoying the beautiful moment.

Robert broke the silence. "Sophie…I've had an amazing time with you. You're amazing, caring, loving, angelic, stunning, gentle, and patient. I can't live without you."

Sophie's eyes met Robert's.

"I don't think it was a coincidence that Sauniere put us together. When I'm away from you Sophie... I feel so alone. Sophie, I've never felt this way before with someone. I know there's a lot of questions in our future, about our careers, what country we'll live in permanently, among others, but the question I want answered the most is this,"

He knelt down and took a small, velvet box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

Sophie's hands flew to her mouth. Robert knelt before her.

"Oh Robert, _mon amour_!" Tears ran down her cheeks as she nodded. "Yes!"

Robert slipped the ring on her finger as she said. "When did you get it? I mean this whole week, we've been together non-stop—"

Robert gave her a soft kiss before saying, "I bought it the day after I left you."

**Well, that's it! I'm already starting on another story, but I need your feedback! Please, please, review! (=**


End file.
